Sejanus
Aelius Sejanus is the Praetorian Prefect. The leader of the Praetorian Guard, he is also an amoral, sadistic lunatic and a powerful necromancer with extensive knowledge of black magic, being able to summon the undead to his will. His undead Roman soldiers, the skeletons and Ladon are such examples of his power. History After Crassus' death by The Spartan, Sejanus became the commander of Roman forces, and personally accompanied his troops to Troy to meet with the Spartan and his allies. During this time, he also sent a large attack force to conquer Sparta, as they were helpless without their prominent soldiers. Sejanus is first seen in the ruins of Troy, where he uses his magic to reconstruct a fallen bridge. He introduces himself to the Spartan and comments on how Crassus relied heavily on myths such as Talos and Medusa, which was his downfall. Assuring the Spartan that he is not like him, he summons a large legion of undead soldiers and reanimates the slain warriors of Greek and Troy to hamper the Spartan in addition to his Praetorian Guard. The Spartan breaks through all of his defenses and arrives at the Tomb of Achilles, where Sejanus speaks with the Spartan again and creates a doppelganger of him with Achilles' Spear. The Spartan kills his doppelganger, but Sejanus taunts him, stating that his foolish friends are going to die. The Spartan clears through several groups of the undead and his Praetorian command to reunite with his allies. Sejanus then overlooks a large three-way battle between several fleeing Romans, the Spartans and his undead. Sejanus has no whims about turning against his comrades, believing that their cowardice was disgraceful and orders his undead to kill them too. He soon becomes bored of the battle and sends his remaining Carnifexs and Assassins, who are all killed. As the Spartan and his allies confront him, he summons another large group of undead soldiers, and after disposing of them, reveals that Sparta has fallen and teleports away. His voice is heard taunting the group and laughing at their failure. The Roman conquest of Greece successful, Sejanus seizes Archimedes' mansion for himself. The Spartan, having escaped from Troy after killing the Hydra, assists Archimedes in increasing morale to rebel against their occupiers. Sejanus tries to lure out the Spartan by holding a mass execution, which works, but the soldiers are killed before they could kill the prisoners. With Greek morale at an all-time high, the Spartans and Athenians storm his mansion to activate the last Eye of Apollo. Sejanus confronts the group with his own group of soldiers, but they are all killed and he teleports away. He revives his undead dragon Ladon, and tries to stop the Spartans from activating the Eye of Apollo completely, but fails. The Spartan eventually shoots down his mount, presumably killing him, but he survives and teleports to confront them. Pollux charges at him to finish Sejanus off, but the prefect easily overpowers, kills and reanimates him, forcing Castor to fight his fallen brother-in-arms. The Spartan and Electra engage him before Spartan kills Sejanus, and believe that it is the last they will see of him. Looking over his body, Spartan tells him that he was correct on being more of a challenge than Crassus. Sejanus' death also causes Pollux to die, since his magic kept him. Despite his death, his priestesses revive him at the Gates of Saturn. He confronts the Spartan, surprising him as he believed them to be dead. Sejanus restates from his earlier encounters that he is not like Crassus, and summons another group of undead soldiers from the graveyard, along with some Praetorian backup. The Spartan manages to escape, and as he reached the priestesses, Sejanus ordered his men to protect them as they were the source of his power. The Spartan killed all four Priestesses, and finally confronts Sejanus. Despite his wide array of attacks and legions of undead to summon at his whim, the Spartan finally kills him once and for all. Gallery Sejanus-spartan-total-warrior-17146648-425-850.jpg|In-game model. Sejanus-Undead 001.jpg Category:Characters Category:Antaganists